


Never number one (and that's okay)

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Series: Angsty Tony One-Shots [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Confusion, Cover Art, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is no one's number one. And he is okay with that.<br/>He and Steve are dating and everything is going great. </p><p>Until Bucky returns...</p><p>Will Steve have to choose between his two loves? Or will Tony make the choice for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky returns

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this.  
> And it was suppose to be a one shot.  
> Turned out into three chapters XD
> 
> I hope you all like it. And as always, please leave a comment, don't hesitate to leave a request, and come say hello on Instagram :)

 

Tony Stark was not number one. 

His father had put Work on one, Reputation on two, Money on three, Friends on four. It went on like that for quite some time. Until finally Legacy at seventeen, and Tony at eighteen. 

His mother's list was simply Alcohol, Reputation, Parties. Tony wasn't even on it. Or maybe he made spot twelve, just below Clothing. 

Obi had put Tony rather high on the list. Mostly because he was his key to the company. The Company being number one on the list. Power two, and Money three. Tony actually ranked four. 

Jarvis ranked him pretty high as well. There, right below his own family and friends, stood Tony. And the kid was content with that spot. It was the highest he had ever ranked for anyone. 

Rhodey was odd. At times it seemed he had Tony at one. But he knew that couldn't be true. Tony was never at one. Work and Tech and Family probably outranked him. And as soon as Rhodes met a girl Tony would lower a spot. But that was alright. 

Pepper had Work on one. Tony being on time was two. And Tony took that as a victory. Because it meant he was kind of high in Pepper's list. 

 

His own list was rather confusing. He always thought Pepper was one. But then he met Steve. 

Steve was still alive and perfect and... And Steve became Tony's number one. Steve. Perfect kind sweet caring handsome amazing Steve. 

Tony loved the Captain with all of his damaged heart. They had been together for a few months now, after having lived in the same tower for years. 

The soldier showed up in Tony's workshop one morning with questions about the tower's security. 

The next week with a request for his shield. 

Another few days later there were questions about Clint's arrows. 

Fast forward a few months and Steve was able to walk into the workshop whenever he wanted. To talk, or just to sit and sketch. The two got along really well, they became very good friends. It wasn't until Coulson pointed out that they had to register their relationship for SHIELD, that they realised they had been going on dates for quite some time. 

They kissed. And Tony smiled. 

Tony knew Steve's list. Sort of. He knew Bucky was on the first place. Peggy was probably second. Maybe, on a good day, if he was lucky, he would be on the third place. 

And the genius agreed. After all, Bucky was Steve's best friend and boyfriend, Peggy was his first crush. Tony was just... There. But it was alright, Peggy had married and gotten children. And Bucky died decennia ago. Tony would be fine. 

He would be _fine_. 

 

(--o--) 

 

Barnes was alive. 

The winter soldier. 

SHIELD fell while Tony struggled with Extremis. And everything was suppose to calm down after they defeated Ultron. Sadly, things were not looking good for Tony. But then again, when did they ever? 

Steve wanted to look for Bucky. And naturally Tony agreed, he offered all the help he could and enjoyed the very rare moments he had left with Steve. 

It would be over soon now. Bucky had come back to the tower, finally, and now Steve was spending every free second with him to help him heal. It hurt to watch them together. Tony loved Steve and understood why the blond loved Bucky. 

Barnes was amazing. He was charming and funny, handsome and a surprisingly good baker. So of course Tony fell for the other soldier as well. 

 

Whenever Steve got called away, Tony awkwardly kept Bucky company. It became less awkward over time, when they talked about more than their common closeness to Steve. 

Tony tried to keep his distance... It didn't work. 

Now look at that, Tony loved both super soldiers, and they loved each other. They deserved to be happy together. To go on dates and cuddle close on movie nights and share food and... and be happy. Without having to worry about some clingy ex. 

They deserved each other. And Tony? 

Tony was _fine_. 

 

(--o--)

 

"Tony?" 

Said engineer looked up from his work, dark marks under his eyes betraying his fatigue, his brown eyes dull and glazed over. "Mmm?" 

"Tony... When was the last time you slept?" Blue eyes filled with worry took in Tony's appearance as a large hand rested gently on his shoulder. Steve frowned pained when his boyfriend flinched at the touch. "Tony?" He asked in a small voice. 

The exhausted genius could hit himself for responding so stupidly. Only... The last time Steve had dragged him from his workshop seemed like centuries ago. The last time Steve had even touched him must have been weeks ago. Their last date... Tony wouldn't even think of that. 

Anyway, you couldn't blame Tony for flinching. Not when everything seemed so bright and the world was spinning a little. "I'm fine Steve." Maybe he was slurring a little. He might have had a few drinks. And even he knew the combination of no sleep, alcohol, and caffeine was not healthy. 

"Tony... You're almost falling asleep right here. Come on, you need to sleep. I came down to talk... But that can wait." The supersoldier simply lifted Tony up, told Jarvis to save the man's work, and carried him towards their bedroom. 

Tony kept silent and tried to hide how broken his heart was. Or would be. Steve came down to break up. He just knew it. What else would he want to talk about? 

Tony blinked and suddenly laid comfortably in his bed, he was really exhausted and kept dozing off as Steve had carried him. 

He blinked again and saw Steve sit on the bed beside him, calmly sketching. "You don't have to stay." The genius whispered as he hid his face in his pillow and tried not to cry. Crying was for babies. Stark men don't cry. 

Steve rested a hand on Tony's hair and smiled. "I want to stay. Now sleep Tony, you need it." 

Steve didn't understand what Tony meant, and the billionaire just had to tell the Captain before he wasted more time on his ex. "No... You don't have to stay with _me_." He repeated half slurred with sleep. It was hard to keep his eyes open but he had to explain. "Go to... to Bucky... You love him. He's your... number one." His eyes were closed now, his throat thick with emotion as he drifted off. "I love you both so much... Please... Go... Be... happy..." 

Finally sleep took him and captured him into a dreamless void where he could only drift. 

 

(--o--)

 

When Tony finally drifted back to the surface, his bed was empty. Of course. He should have expected that but it just... It hurt. A lot. 

The genius rolled over to Steve's side and breathed in his smell from the still warm pillows. Apparently the Captain had stayed longer than Tony had thought, or maybe he just hadn't slept that long. 

His heart was aching, his head throbbing, he felt like absolute shit. "Jarvis?" God his voice was all cracked and pitiful. "Where's Steve?" 

"Captain Rogers is currently in conversation with Sargent Barnes, Sir." The AI answered dutifully. 

"Show me." Tony whispered softly. 

"Sir, I do not think-" 

"Show me." He said a little louder and watched a feed from a security camera pop up on the nearest screen. 

 

Steve and Bucky were both sitting on the couch in Tony's penthouse, facing each other and talking. Bucky had a hand resting on Steve's knee for comfort. 

 _"-love you Bucky. And you're right, we should have done this weeks ago. I just... Wanted things to be right. Wanted you-"_  

Tony cuts the feed off again quickly and stumbles out of bed. Tears stream down his face, damn he's pathetic. He knew this was coming since he started dating Steve. One day the Captain would realise he could get better and leave. Tony had just hoped... Foolishly hoped it wouldn't be like this. He guessed it was for the best. 

Stark loved both Steve and Bucky, they both deserved to be happy. Maybe it wasn't that bad if he could watch the two men he loved be happy together. Only... Not yet. 

Now his heart was still bleeding freshly. He needed some space and time to think. To build the walls back up that had crumbled while around the two soldiers. The genius runs a hand through his messy hair and orders Jarvis to send a suit. 

He steps out on the balcony and looks around the city, takes a deep breath...

...and jumps.


	2. The fallen hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony leaves for Miami, giving Steve and Bucky their space...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could say I'm sorry for the last chapter, but I would be lying.   
> This chapter doesn't have one. You can trust me. *grins widely* 
> 
> Also, thank you all for the kudos!! I hadn't expected that. So, thaaaank you :*

Tony was flying, the suit wrapped safely around him. 

At least he could always count on Jarvis to catch him if he fell. The AI he had built himself. Yeah... That was probably it. He was number one for JARVIS because he had programmed him. 

Tony had come to terms with not being number one a long time ago. Still, realising the only number one he filled was for his own creation... It hurt. A wonderful reminder that he truly was not useful. 

Or no, he was useful. After all, he made tech that saved lives these days. He just wasn't _wanted_. As soon as they found someone who could do the same... He was out. 

Bye bye Stark. 

Filled with dread and craving a drink, Tony landed in Malibu. He stepped out of the suit and headed straight to the kitchen for coffee. After gulping down two mugs he grabbed a bottle of scotch and made his way down to his workshop. He had slept a few hours and there was no one to stop him from working anymore. 

As he tinkered on his favourite car, the bottle half empty and a pleasant buzz clouding his mind, he realised he was truly happy they had each other. Steve deserved so much more than Tony could ever give him. 

And now he had Bucky. 

Amazing gorgeous funny Bucky. 

They would be so happy together. 

 

"J? Do we still owe that apartment complex in Brooklyn?" He asked with a voice rough from disuse. 

"Yes Sir, there are currently two homes for sale, including the penthouse." 

"Perfect. Buy the penthouse and have it put on Steve's and Bucky's name. Oh, and get that young designer girl who did the tower to decorate it. No limit on the budget." 

"Done Sir." Jarvis said calmly before breaking the silence again with a surprisingly hesitant voice. "Sir? If I may be so bold, why will Captain Rogers wish to leave the penthouse in the tower?" 

Tony swallowed thickly and shook his head. "Don't worry about it J. He will be happy to spend even more time with his soulmate." 

And with those legendary words Tony grabbed the bottle and emptied it. There went his three months of regulated drinking. 

Oh well, he had done it for Steve. Had promised to take care of himself more. Had worked so hard to try and remember to eat, sleep, and not live on just coffee and alcohol. And look where it got him? Locked in a workshop with just robots and an AI to keep him company. 

Tony slumped back in his chair, the bottle falling to the floor as he simply didn't have the energy to hold it anymore. 

For a brief agonising moment he just felt so... Alone. 

 

(--o--)

 

Steve was losing it. Seriously losing it. 

The soldier had broken five punchings bags in the last hour. Five bags designed by Tony to not break. 

Tony had left. 

Steve had only stepped out for a few minutes to talk to Bucky, and when he got back, Tony was gone. Jarvis was under command not to tell them where he was unless there was an emergency, and all attempts at contact were blocked. 

The final drop was a stack of paperwork being delivered to the tower claiming he and Bucky now owed a luxury penthouse in Brooklyn. If this was Tony breaking up with him, it sucked. 

"Stevie, stop beating your knuckles bloodily and take a few deep breaths." Barnes tried to calm the Captain for what felt like the hundredth time. "Why don't we ask Jarvis for some footage? Maybe we can figure out why he left." 

It was a long shot but better than watching the man he loved break down while the other had vanishes into nothing. Steve paused beating the bag for a moment and nodded briskly. At least they could try. 

Jarvis gladly aided the two men, seemingly happy they were taking action, though somehow eerily cold towards them. They opened all security feeds in Tony's room and the ones surrounding it. And then they watched the last ten minutes before Tony left. 

The first camera showed the conversation between Steve and Bucky in the livingroom. 

" _You know both he and I love you Bucky. And you're right, we should have done this weeks ago. I just... Wanted things to be right. Wanted you and Tony to get to know each other some more. Give you two some time to connect." Steve said and Bucky sighed._

_"I know you do, punk. But now he thinks you're gonna ditch him for me. Which is just plain stupid. I told you to spend more time with him. You stubborn idiot." Bucky answered as he crossed his arms. "Now get in there and tell him you love him and want to be with him forever. When he's actually awake I'll ask him how he feels about me joining your relationship. Alright?"_

_Steve nodded and quickly hugged Bucky before getting up and heading to Tony's room. Which was empty._

The second useful camera showed Tony waking up, a lot sooner than the two soldiers had expected. Tony woke up and appeared positively devastated as he rolled over to Steve's empty side of the bed. He asked Jarvis for Steve's location with a voice that could break any heart. Then he asked for the feed which cut in on a horrible timing. Even worse was the moment where Tony obviously couldn't bare it anymore and cut it off before hearing the explanation. A minute later Tony was gone. 

Steve was shaking. "I messed up. I messed up. Oh god I messed up." He mumbled over and over again, his breathing speeding up, not enough air. There wasn't enough air! 

A slap to his face snapped him out of it and he stared up at a shocked Bucky. "Steve, stop that shit and go fix this." The soldier said sternly. 

Just when the Captain nodded and set to tearing the world apart to find his boyfriend, the alarms blasted. 

Avengers assemble. 

 

(--o--)

 

Tony woke up from an alcohol induced nap to the alarms blasting and Jarvis projecting information on the wall. 

"Sir, I cannot recommend your involvement in this event. The oxygen levels in your blood are dangerously-" 

"Mute." Tony grumbled as he stumbled to his feet and towards the suit. He couldn't leave the others to themselves just because he was suffering from some heartbreak. 

Damn he was pitiful. 

The genius tried to breath deeply as the suit wrapped around him and had Jarvis increase the level of oxygen in his suit. 

So the lack of sleep and nutrition made his reactor more bothersome than usual, so what? He could still fight. He had to stay useful. 

Iron Man flew off and was the first to arrive at the scene. Doombots. Fucking doombots. With an annoyed sigh, Tony started blasting away, avoiding hits, and basically distracting the robots from harming any civilians. 

It worked pretty damn good. Maybe a bit too good... 

All robots were now focused on shooting at him, and it was getting harder and harder to avoid all those lasers coming his way. He got hit a few times to block anyone innocent from getting hit, but nothing horrible just yet. 

Dammit when would the others get here? 

 

The Quinjet finally landed with the Avengers bursting out before it even hit ground. Tony's heart froze for a second as he watched Steve and Bucky run out together but he quickly snapped out of it and went back to shooting at metal. 

The fight passed relatively quickly now that backup had arrived and Tony planned on leaving the second the last bot fell. Like hell he would go to a debriefing to watch those two perfect love birds worry over each other. 

There was a day where he would be the one doing just that. 

 

Just as he flew up, ignoring the shouts of the others to stay, he saw a stray bot from the corner of his eye, aiming... and shooting. 

Without even thinking, Tony shot the bot as he flew forwards as fast as he could. The laser hit him on his side, pain blossoming along his entire chest, the armour pierced and alarms blasting. The suit was unable to lose speed in time and slammed against a wall. 

He was laying on the floor, barely conscious. Only awake because he had to know... 

"Bucky?" Ah... There was Bucky... Kneeling by his side shouting orders while ripping the suit off to access the wound on his chest. 

Thank whoever was listening, Bucky was alright. Tony used his last energy to take Bucky's hand and look into his eyes. He wouldn't burden him with last minute confessions of love that would only bring him guilt. 

Tony never even had a single doubt. If he could save Bucky by taking the fall, he would. The two people he loved would both be happy and together. 

As they should. 

"Please... Take good care of him..." And with that, darkness surrounded him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, yeah, ehm, I forgot, there is this tiny little cliffhanger...  
> Hehehe


	3. Let's talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those three idiots finally get around to actually talking.  
> It's a miracle, I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa, the torture is over, the end is here XD  
> I hope it doesn't disappoint :*
> 
> So without further ado... Here's the Comfort part of this Hurt/Comfort fic.

His head was pounding. That's the first thing he noticed. 

Secondly, his whole body felt strangely numb. 

And last but not least; someone was holding his hand. Both his hands actually.  
He tried to open his eyes but quickly closed them with a small groan, the bright light above him hurt his head even more. Damn.

Muffled voices were heard and Tony felt himself being moved into a sitting position slowly as the lights seemed to dim at the same time. 

This time when Tony opened his eyes he could make out two silhouettes, one at each side. Steve on his right, Bucky on his left, both holding his hand carefully and looking damn worried.

Tony looked from Steve's heartbreaking expression to Bucky, looking him over as much as he could and feeling relieved when he appeared unharmed. "You okay?" His voice came out crooked and raspy. 

A cup of water was held up for him, courtesy of Steve, and Tony emptied it in one go.  


Bucky frowned and squeezed his hand softly. "Me? I'm fine Tones. Unlike you. Who took a damn laser to the gut because he's a self sacrificing fool who should take better care of himself before he'll give us a heart attack from all the worrying we're doing." The soldier ranted, getting more and more fed up as words fell from his lips.

Tony just stared with his mouth slightly open, half drugged and completely confused. "I had a higher chance of surviving... The suit-" he started but got interrupted by a soft voice coming from his other side. 

"The suit is ruined Tony. It's... It was almost blasted to pieces. With you in it." The blond says as he can't seem to tear his eyes away from the man in the hospital bed, as if Tony would disappear if Steve looked away. 

"Oh..." Tony muttered but didn't regret his choice. He wanted Steve and Bucky to be happy. That would be easier if both were in good health. 

"Yeah, you've been operated on eight times. Been unconscious three days. Doc says you have to stay in bed for at least two weeks. It will be a few months before you're allowed back in the field." Bucky says briskly as he tries to hide his crushing worry.

 

Tony blinked a few times as his drugged mind tried to process the information, he immediately tried to sit up and shook his head. "Oh hell no. You need the air support. With Thor gone you can't go without m-" 

Tony broke himself off and took a deep stuttering breath. "Without _Iron Man_." He finished softer and looked down at where Steve was still holding his hand.

After swallowing thickly and gathering his resolve he gently pulled his hands back and folded them in his lap. "You should go." Tony whispered softly, unable to look either man in the eye. This was hard enough as it was. Seeing the relief on their faces at not having to be bothered to stay would only make it impossible.

 

Steve made a sound that was truly intensely sad.

In fact, it was so damn heart shattering that Tony's head snapped up to look at one of his soulmate's. The Captain was shaking his head, eyes wide and teared. He took Tony's hand again and squeezed softly. "Please Tony... Don't send us away. Don't send me away. Please." Steve begged and Tony just didn't understand. 

He didn't know what was going on. No one was reacting the way they should. Not at all.

Unable to comprehend what was going on with the heavy pain medication clouding his mind, Tony simply nodded. He suddenly felt exhausted and tried to fight the sleep looming near the surface. Darkness surrounded him as he heard Bucky's soft reassurances of safety. 

With his hands held once more, Tony fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

(--o--)

 

There was a strange sense of déjà vu when Tony woke up for the second time.  
His head wasn't hurting quite as much as the first time, and that clouded feeling of too much medication wasn't there. Instead, his right side was throbbing. Actually, his entire back felt sore and aching. Dammit.

This time when he slowly opened his eyes he was still sitting up partly and the lights were comfortably dimmed. There was only one person in the room this time, Tony was mostly startled someone bothered to stay.

Even before his eyes got used to the light, Tony knew who it was. The warm metal in his hand gave it away with ease. "Barnes... What are you doing here?" He whispered as he kept staring at the wall before him. He didn't want to watch one of the men he loved break things off. It would make it all too real.

 

Bucky seemed surprised Tony was even awake and cleared his throat softly. "Tony, Steve is getting some food, but I need to tell you this before he gets back." The soldier took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry Tones. I truly am. I never meant to hurt you. At first... At first I got here and wanted to do anything to get my Stevie back. But then I met you. And you two are so amazing together. And I just... You are amazing Tony. You and Steve deserve to be happy. I had stupidly hoped we might work, the three of us. I know you don't think of me that way though, and that's fine. Just... Please give Steve another chance. He loves you and I promise I won't be in your way. I'll be gone the second you want me to."

Tony was too shocked to respond while Bucky spoke. It didn't make sense at all. The three of them? Tony was still a genius and could quickly process new information. Only the conclusion was too strange. 

After running the data three times he had go accept it. Steve didn't want to break up with him, he wanted Bucky to be brought in the relationship. They didn't want to run off into the sunset together, they wanted to be _with_ him.

And now Bucky thought Tony didn't even like him? That couldn't stand. "Bucky? You're full of crap." He muttered instead of the dramatic exclamation of love. "I don't want you to leave." The engineer added in a soft whisper as he finally looked up at the brunette at his bedside.

Bucky blinked a few times and gently raised Tony's hand to place a soft kiss on his knuckles. "Good, because I don't want to go..."

 

(--o--)

 

Steve walked in with some wrapped sandwiches and a few bottles of soda. 

Actual glass bottles. Tony always ordered them because he knew it made Steve feel a bit more at home. 

The blond soldier sat down at Tony's bedside and took his hand again. "Hey Tony, good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap Cap." Tony said drily but cracked a small grin as he finally started to understand what had happened. 

Basically; he was an idiot. "Steve-o, I need you to answer me something straight. It's important alright? Promise you'll answer honestly?" Tony asked surprisingly serious.

Steve frowned slightly but nodded without a hesitation. "Of course Tony, I promise." 

Stark nodded and took a deep breath before asking the question he had to. "I'm giving you the choice here, and I won't hold anything against you no matter what you pick alright? Capcicle, you can leave if you want. Be with Bucky. You don't have to stay with me out of guilt or whatever. I'm not asking you to pick, because I know now that that's not what you wanted, but I am asking you... Do you still love me Steve?" Tony was rambling slightly towards the end, but the question was out there. Bucky was staring at the floor, and Tony couldn't keep his eyes off of Steve.

The Captain's eyes widened, he almost choked on a pained noise, and gently took Tony's hand in his. "Tony... I love you so much... I always will... And I am so sorry I haven't made that more clear lately. I... I wanted... I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Because I love you both _so much_. I just.. Couldn't choose. I still can't. I'm.. I'm so sorry-"

"Stevie?" Bucky gently interrupts a very upset Steve, his voice soft and warm. "Steve, take a deep breath. You don't have to choose." The brunette whispers with a small smile. 

Steve looks startled, shocked, and completely confused.

 

Tony can't help it, he's grinning. Chuckling even. He grabs Bucky's shirt, pulls him closer, and presses their lips together in a soft brief kiss. 

When he pulls back, Bucky is grinning happily, and Steve is looking a little less shocked. 

The blond does look intently at the genius and frowns again. "Tony... Are you sure this is what you want? I... You don't have to do this. You don't have to sacrifice anything. You deserve to be happy."

Tony nodded and held both their hands, bringing them together in his lap. "I know Steve. And this is what I want. I thought... I saw you two together and knew you belonged together. If you'll have me, both of you, I would lose my title of genius by refusing." The genius took a few breath and rested a hand over the entwined ones on his lap. "Just promise me one thing, please tell me if you want me out. I need you to promise me that. I rather have you tell me than watch as you slowly distance from me, _again_." Tony whispered softly, Steve flinched slightly. After all, that was exactly what he had done. 

"I promise. I know I can say that it will never happen, but that won't help you. Time will tell that I'm in this for the long run. And so for now, I promise I will tell you." Steve answered dutifully. 

Bucky nodded with a small frown. "I promise as well."

 

(--o--)

 

By the time Tony was finally released from medical he had broken and repaired every little part of technology in the room. Including one very eventful day where he had taken apart his heart monitor causing several alarms to go off. 

Though, when he put it back together, instead of making annoying beeping noises, there was a pleasant soft bell indicating his heartbeat.

 

Alas, after way too many weeks stuck in that room, Tony was allowed to go home.

Steve and Bucky came whenever they had a second of time, and stood waiting for him now. After struggling into a pair of loose jeans and a soft sweater, Tony headed outside and sighed dramatically when he was forced in a wheelchair. 

"You know, I can actually walk."

"Hospital regulations Sir." The nurse said calmly as she pushed him to the entrance. 

Tony couldn't help but smile softly when he saw Bucky and Steve waiting for him by the car, both looking at the genius with fond smiles. Bucky was practically smirking while Steve helped Tony stand up and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

For a moment Tony closed his eyes and enjoyed the contact. He had missed this. Had missed _Steve_.

There had been a brief moment of complete terror when Tony realised he was going home. After all, what if Steve and Bucky had only stuck by him out of pity? Or because they didn't want to give him bad news while in the hospital? What if they would leave him as soon as he had healed up?

As always, Tony's worries were pushed aside when he laid eyes on the men he loved. The two gorgeous soldiers who were all his.  
Bucky kissed his cheek before helping him in the car, sliding in the back beside him while Steve walked to the other side.

The engineer curled up against Bucky's side and yawned softly. Steve buckled them both up safely before telling the driver to take them home.

 

On that backseat, curled up between the two loves of his life, Tony realised...  
  


This is what it feels like to be a number one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for AU's to write, maybe some odd pairing.  
> Anything angsty is awesome. Anything not angsty will be turned into angst.  
> So if you've got any ideas, let me know.
> 
> Also, kudos to anyone catching the doctor who reference ;)

**Author's Note:**

> *cue evil laughter*  
> Did I mention each chapter has a cliff hanger?  
> I didn't?  
> Oops, my bad.
> 
> Muahahahaha


End file.
